Fanfiction 🌳
Rewritten version of Running Away - The Story Of Ivette, by yours truly. Six year old Maren Yeisley was born into a family that don't appreciate them. Maren has a sister named Kristen who the family abuses too, and a diva named Lisa and a biggy named Lake the parents, Xuan and Tylor, love and adore. Maren has had enough. She packed away all of her things in backpacks and containers and ran away. Kristen soon follows, and their story unwravels from there. Characters Maren's family Screen Shot 2016-08-05 at 1.22.12 PM.png|Maren Screen Shot 2016-08-08 at 12.30.59 PM.png|Kristen Screen Shot 2016-07-30 at 12.11.08 PM.png|Lisa Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 6.40.03 PM.png|Lake Screen Shot 2016-08-08 at 5.16.11 PM.png|Xuan Screen Shot 2016-08-08 at 12.35.50 PM.png|Tylor Maren's new family Screen Shot 2016-07-31 at 4.12.07 PM.png|Briar Screen Shot 2016-08-08 at 11.47.13 AM.png|Kalani Screen Shot 2016-08-05 at 1.22.06 PM.png|Xander Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 7.32.38 PM.png|Iris Screen Shot 2016-08-08 at 4.34.26 PM.png|Verdandi Chapter One - Regular Occurances Maren My name is Maren Jacqueline Yvonne Yeisley and I am six years old. I am going to turn seven December 21. I have an abusive family. My only friend is my sister Kristen. As for the rest of my family? I have another sister named Lisa and an older brother named Lake that my parents shower with endless arrays of gifts. They take them to fancy balls and parties while they leave me and Kristen home. "MAREN! KRISTEN! COME HERE!" Kristen and I sprang awake from nearly falling asleep on the floor. We walked outside to see Mumu, Dada, Lisa and Lake relaxing while watching a movie. "MAKE ME A CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE!" I tried to reach up to the top cupboard, where the milkshakes were. I fell off the cupboard and hurt my flipper. Kristen came rushing into the kitchen. "Are woo otay, Maren?" she asked. "I hurt my fwipper. Gwet mumu." I cried. "Mumu! Maren is hurt!" Kristen said. Mumu stormed in the kitchen. "MAREN!! WHERE IS MY MILKSHAKE?!" mumu hollered. "I can't reach! I'm too little!" I stammered. Then Lisa came in. "Oh hoh hoh, what have you rats been up to today?" she giggled. "We ha-" I was cut off by Lisa. "SHUT THE HECK UP! I truly don't give a heck if you hurt your flipper!" she screamed while interrupting what I was going to say. Lisa pushed me down the stairs and threw Kristen to the ground. ~The Next Day~ "OMG, Maren!" Lisa came rushing to me and Kristen's room. "Isn't my signed Lucinda Ephron jacket beautiful?" she flaunted. "Oh yes, very beautiful!" I clapped my hands and smiled. "Atleast it's prettier than you, you rat!" Lisa smiled and smacked me. I held my cries in so I couldn't be beaten up again. Ten minutes passed and I had a little daydream about getting adopted into a way better family. My dream was abruptly cut short from Lisa hollering for my need. "Maren!" I rushed over to Lisa's room. "Could you be a doll and go get me a vanilla milkshake and some strawberries?" she asked. "B-bwut I cwan't! I'm twoo small!" I explained. Lisa scowled down at me and clapped her hands. "OH DADDY! COME HERE!" she started to sob. "Lisa! What's wrong!" Dada said. "Maren won't give me what I want!" she whined. "MAREN YEISLEY!" Dada yelled. "HOW DARE YOU NOT GIVE YOUR SISTER WHAT YOU WANT!" he kicked me after that. "MAREN, YOU LITTLE RAT! COME HERE!" yelled Lake. I quickly got up and ran to his room. "Yes Wake?" I ask. "Oh my gosh, Maren! It's LAKE, not WAKE!" he screamed at me. "I hate pookies so much!" he clenched his fists and layed back on his bed. "Can you go get the remote?" he asks me. "I have a stomach pain..." I quickly got the remote and gave it to him. He looked at it and smacked me hard with it. "YOU RAT! IT'S THE WRONG ONE!" he started to beat me up with the remote. As he beat me, I did not cry at all. I was used to this. Completely used to this. I'm surprised I'm not dead yet. As Lake walked over to the bathroom, I went in my room. I had a plan. I packed my things and put then in containers, and I set my alarm clock to 3:00am. Chapter Two - The Plan Maren Finally! 3:00am! I'm going to run away! I quietly snuck out of my room and got all the stuff I needed. I made a whole checklist! I grabbed the containers and I hopped out my secret passegeway. Finally, fresh air... I thought to myself. "I'M FREE!!!!!! YESSSS! HAHAH!!!!" I screamed happily. I ran to see the outside world I never saw before. I went down over to venture out and see what I could find. I found the mine shack, but that was abandoned years ago. I ventured out to the plaza, and I found the Petshop, and I walked in.. it's where all the pookies are anyway... I set down a pillow and slept outside. ~ Tomorrow ~ I walked in and many pookies stared at my bruises. "Oh my! What happened!?" A girl pookie asked me. "Weah, what hwappened?" A boy pookie asked. "I.. was abused.." I stammered. One boy pookie ran up to me. "I fweel woo! I was abwused twoo! I have the knwife mwarks to pwove it!" a girl pookie ran up to me. "Weah! I was abwused twoo!" "Yeah. Being abused is the worst thing in your pookie life.. I'm Maren." I held up my flipper. "I'm Xander!" The boy pookie said. "And I'm Kalani!" The girl pookie said. We all shook hands and told stories. We all made good friends. And I mean REALLY good friends. I went into the office to see Mr. Alexander, the head of the petshop. "May I swign up for thwis Pre-K? I was abwused swo mwy parents aren't hwere." I explained. "Of course!" Mr. Alexander smiles. "Always happy to enroll a new little one!" "Otay, thwanks!" I smile. A teacher by the name of Miss Kimberly rang a small and shiny bell. "Pookies! Come upstairs!" she called. We walked the spiral staircase leading to the petshop's preschool. We then took a left turn to the dining hall. A penguin colored peach with caramel brown hair tied into a bun walked in. I was told by Kalani that she was Miss Jacqueline, the lunch lady. "Today we are having crepes!" she smiled. I was given a wrap with bananas inside of it, topped with sugar, chocolate syrup and whipped cream. "This looks odd, I never saw one of these before." I said to Xander. "They're really good." Xander responded to me with his mouth filled with crepes. His face was a mess of chocolate syrup and whipped cream. I carefully took a bite and immediatley ate it all. "Oh my gosh.." I exclaimed. "That was so good!" I beamed a big and bright smile. I'm gonna have a great time here. ''I thought. Miss Kimberly came back. "Pookies! It's naptime!" she announced. Everyone got off of their stools and followed Miss Kimberly to the bedrooms. It turns out I share my room with Kalani and Xander. Just my luck! Chapter Three - Parents Broadcast '''Kalani' I was woken up by Maren shaking me. "MY PARENTS ARE ON THE NEWS!" Maren hollered. I turned around and watched the news broadcast. "This just in: Two parents named Xuan and Tylor Yeisley were arrested for child abuse against their two daughters Kristen and Maren. Maren's whereabouts are currently unknown, while Kristen is to be put into the petshop. Their other children, Lisa and Lake, have been put into protective custody. Xuan and Tylor will be facing 3 years in jail, and will no longer be allowed to see their own children. Their trial will be airing at 2:00 p.m today. This is Clara MacArthur for the New Penguin City News." "Oh my gwosh." Maren gasped. A big bright smile beamed across her face. I hugged her and Xander woke up and hugged us too. We walked downstairs to the playroom. It had lavender walls with puffle decals all over it. It had an indoor playground, board games, a tea party area and more. We found a book about puffles and we took turns reading each paragraph. Mr. Alexander walked in the playroom doubledoors. "Pookies! We have a new addition to the petshop!" he declared. "Everyone, meet Kristen!" Maren I was completely shocked. "Kristen!" I cried. I ran up to her and hugged her. "I missed woo swo much!" I started crying a little. Kristen smiled and giggled a bit. We all walked over to the stuffed animals and played until breakfast. Chapter Four - Time Passes By Category:A to Z Category:Fanfictions Category:Savage's Lab